My Beautiful Rescue
by CherryFreezie777
Summary: Light is giving up...On Kira that is. What are his reasons? Simple. He is in love. One-shot, Yaoi, Lemon,OOC-ness, Fluffiness, LightxL. No likey, don't read.


**LightxL one-shot**

Light's POV:

Damn. Why does everyone have to be so…cruel? I'm not the enemy in this situation, _they_ are.

I sat under a tree, drawing the beautiful scenery in front of me. I sighed at such a sight. During this whole Kira case, I really didn't have time to sketch anymore. I really didn't have time for _anything _anymore. So…I gave it up. Tonight, while my parents are gone for their anniversary and my little sister is at her friend's house, I will finally give up that god forsaken Death Note. I will finally give up this burden. I have no other choice.

As I kept on sketching the cherry blossom tree in front of me, I felt shaded. I looked up, screamed in surprise and fell backwards. The source of it came from the great detective L, who looked at me and offered me a hand. I blushed and took it.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" asked L, helping get the twigs and leaves out of my hair. I nodded shyly, trying hard not to make eye contact. Alas, I couldn't help but look at him, at his beauty. He seems so innocent, so pure and good hearted. Nothing like me. You see, one of the reasons for me giving up my rightful duty as God of the New World, is due to the fact that I'm in love. I fell in love with none other than my enemy, the great detective, L.

"Y-yes I'm fine, Ryuuzaki." I said, a cheesy smile plastered on my face. L smiled and sat down on the vast green grass. He patted the spot next to him and I blushed. I sat next to him and I heard him sigh.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" I asked. He looked directly at me, those obsidian beauties making me blush.

"Nothing is wrong, Light-kun. I-I'm just worried and somewhat scared…for you" he said, looking away from me as he spoke.

"Me?! Why would you be worried about me? I'm fine!" I said. Ryuuzaki shook his head.

"Light-kun, you are my first and only friend I have in this world. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Though I still suspect you of being Kira, what if you aren't? What if I am wrong? That would mean your life is in as much jeopardy as mine is. I-I don't want to lose you, Light! I _can't _lose you." said L, his voice full of sorrow and sincerity. I felt my eyes water as he said this.

I put down my sketch book and pulled L into a tight hug.

"L-Light-kun?"

"It's okay, Ryuuzaki. You'll never have to worry about my life being in danger after today. I promise you, you are never going to lose me, L. I'll be right by your side for as long as you want me there." I spoke into his ear in a soft voice. L buried his face into my neck and I chuckled.

We stayed like that for several moments until I finally spoke up.

"Ryuuzaki, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you may, Light-kun. What is it?"

I gulped. Was asking him to come over to my house tonight too risky? Would he actually find out that I am Kira? Tonight is going to be full of risks. So why not?

"Would you like to come over tonight, L? I'm going to be all alone at home and there's something about tonight and I just don't want to be alone." I told him. He looked up from my neck and nodded shyly, a light pink tint gracing his ivory skinned cheeks.

"Great! So I guess I'll see you tonight."

"That you shall, Light-kun." said Ryuuzaki. I tried to get up but L made it impossible for me to leave.

"Light-kun may I ask you to do something for me before you leave?" I found it quite strange he wanted me to do something for him. I nodded.

"M-may you k-kiss me, Light-kun?" said L, his pink cheeks turning scarlet. I was shocked at what he just told me but how can I not take him off on that offer? I love him!

I cupped his face with my hands and brought his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in, our lips finally touching. After a second, I deepened our first kiss; wrapping my arms around his neck and slipping my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth with my tongue.

We kissed passionately until both our lungs burned for air. I looked at him, his face flushed but still just as cute. I smiled and kissed his head before I picked up my sketch book and utensils and stood up.

"See you later, Ryuuzaki." I said as I started to walk away.

"Good-bye, my Light-kun." He said. I smiled my whole way home.

***

"Light are you sure you wanna do this?" said Ryuk, floating above my head and eating an apple.

"For the last fucking time, yes!" I practically screamed.

"You suuuure?" he said, in a mocking tone. At that point I was pissed off so I picked up the remote control, aiming it at the shinigami but the doorbell rung before I could throw it.

Ryuk snickered and I growled. I opened the door and all my anger magically melted away.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, great seeing you again." I said, kissing his cheek. L blushed. I then grabbed his hand and led him inside my house.

After hours and hours of kissing and talking, I finally got the courage to tell him what tonight was really about.

"R-ryuuzaki?" I said, nervous as hell.

"Yes Light-kun, what is it?"

I gulped. Would he still love me if I told him? Would he love me after I gave up being Kira? God, I can't even bear the thought of losing him!

Tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't help it! I don't want to lose L!

"I-I'm giving up, L." I said, between sobs.

L's expression turned into one full of worry.

"W-what do you mean 'giving up', Light?!" said L, in a worried tone. I kept on sobbing. Oh god, this was going to be a lot harder then I originally thought.

"L, I have a confession," I took a deep breath "I-I was Kira." I said, sobbing uncontrollably. L gave me his usual blank facial expression.

"What does Light-kun mean by 'was' Kira?" said L, looking away from me. It hurt me that he couldn't so much as look at me. Shit. I must disgust him.

"I-I'm giving up…being Kira. That's why I brought you here tonight." I said, wiping away my tears with my sleeve. L sighed.

"Light-kun…" said L in a soft tone, I looked back at him and he kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and became the dominant one in the kiss. A few moments into our heated kiss, Ryuk cleared his throat.

"It's time, Light." He said. I broke our kiss and grabbed L's hand. I led us to my bedroom, where I will be showing L my shinigami and give up my right as Kira.

"L, I want you to touch this notebook." I said as I held out the Death Note. L looked at me questioningly but did as I told him. L grabbed the notebook by the edge and then quickly gave it back, a terrified look plastered on his angelic face.

"Sh-shinigami? Impossible!" said L, stepping away from me and Ryuk.

"That's how I killed, L. You see, Ryuk dropped this notebook from the Shinigami Realm and I just so happened to pick it up. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and now I just want to give it up. I don't want to be Kira anymore though I know my sins as a killer will never wash away. My hands are stained with those peoples blood." I said, tears streaming down my face. L stepped closer to me and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Surprisingly, I believe you. I'm in love with you Light, always have been. Though I shouldn't let my feeling come over my sense of justice…,' he took a deep breath, 'I will support you in what you are doing. I will protect you." I kissed his lips lightly, thanked him, and then turned my attention to Ryuk.

"Ryuk, here is your notebook back. I have no use for it now." I said, handing it to the shinigami.

Ryuk grabbed it and chuckled.

"This was very fun, Light. You actually entertained me. Good job! But now, I must take away every memory you had of being Kira." And with that, the shinigami left.

After that, everything went black.

***

"Light-kun? Light-kun? Light-kun, are you awake now?" said a soft, monotone voice that sounded distant. I groaned in response.

"Oh Light-kun, Please wake up! Please!" pleaded the voice. I felt something wet dripping on my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful being in the world. This man couldn't be human, he was just so beautiful. He looked like an angel. He was my angel; My L.

"L?" I questioned. L looked up, his onyx eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh Light! You remember me!" he said, hugging me tightly.

"Of course I do, L! I love you! How the hell could I forget?" I said before planting a kiss on his lips. L kept holding me tightly.

"I love you too, Light Yagami. And from now on, call me Lawliet." L said, a smile on his face.

"Lawliet? Is-is that your real name?" I asked, caressing his cheek.

"Yes." He said.

"Lawliet…Lawliet…Lawliet!" I said, trying to get my tongue used to the foreign name that sounded so beautiful.

"It's so…beautiful!" I said, trying not to sound too happy, though I was.

"Thank you." He simply replied. And with that, another kiss came to be.

***

"Hah…hah…AH!!" screamed Lawliet as I jerked him off. He looked so beautiful with this new lustful side of the detective I never knew. Though with or without the lust in his eyes, those beads of sweat trailing down his flushed, ivory face, and the moans that are music to my ears, he is still beautiful.

"Liiight~! P-please just make love to me! I-I can't take the teasing any longer!" Lawliet whined. I smiled and nodded at my desperate lover. I turned to grab some strawberry scented lube and squirted it on my fingers.

"L, open your legs for me." I said nonchalantly. He obeyed. I then proceeded to insert my index inside of his entrance, a loud moan coming from my lover as I did so.

"God, L! You're so tight!" I said as I inserted a second finger.

"Nng…Light! So…good!" he moaned. I smiled. I twisted my fingers, hoping I could get him used to the feeling before I inserted myself into him.

"Liiight~! I want you! I need you!" moaned Lawliet as I stretched him out. I couldn't take much more either. I needed to feel him, become one with my one and only Lawliet. I finally took my fingers out of L's entrance, a gasp escaping his lips as I did so.

"Ready, Lawliet?" I asked as I positioned myself above him, grabbing both his legs and placing them around my waist. Lawliet moaned and whimpered until he finally responded with a shy nod. I closed my eyes and slammed myself into his tight entrance with one thrust.

"AH! LIIIGHT~!" screamed L in pleasure and ecstasy. God, how I love him. As we made love, Lawliet dug his nails to my back, scratching me with each thrust. He sunk his teeth into my shoulder; I knew that he must be close to reach his climax. We both panted and moaned each other's name in perfect harmony. A few more thrusts and I found L's prostate, making him scream out loud in pure pleasure.

"Liiight-kun! I-I…AH!!" screamed L before coming all over my bare chest. I looked down at my beautiful new lover and kissed him hungrily. Soon after, I was close of reaching my own climax.

A couple more thrusts and I moaned out loud 'Lawliet' and came inside my lover's tight, warm body, making him scream in pleasure as well.

I then collapsed next to Lawliet, embracing him tightly, smelling the sweet yet musky scent of his hair.

"Light?" said L in a soft voice after he rode out his orgasm.

"Yes, L, what is it?" I replied as I kept embracing him.

"You're not Kira anymore, Light. So what's next for you?" said L as he buried his face into my chest.

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but I just went along with it.

"Um…I guess studying hard at the university, hoping to be a cop like dad or maybe a detective like you. And after that I guess get married and have some kids and live happily ever after…eh, the end." I said to L, feeling quite stupid as I said so. L got up from my chest and looked my straight in the eyes.

"Who?" he simply said

"Eh…what do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

"Who is your future spouse, Light-kun?" said L in a hurt voice.

I smiled and placed a light kiss on his pink lips.

"I'm looking straight at him." I simply said. Lawliet's eyes sparkled with happiness, a cute smile plastered on his face. He embraced me back and we both couldn't be any happier!

_And so, Light and L eventually got married in a beautiful wedding in Spain. Light now worked with L and his father in many different cases as a cop. And as for Kira? L arrested Misa and two other people that had Death Notes in their possession. It will now go down in history as one of the biggest crimes Japan has ever seen. Light still has no memory that he was Kira (he doesn't even know what a 'Kira' is) and L keeps him well protected from ever knowing the truth (which is good). They are both now planning on adopting some children (Light hopes they'll be just like L) and they all lived happily ever after…The end!_

**Author's Note: That was the fluffiest thing EVER! I am so sorry if I failed you *goes to emo corner and starts reciting some god-awful Goth poetry*. Oh well. This has a lot of similarities to 'So Wrong, It's Right' but then again, it doesn't…I make no sense sorry. Well thank you all for 1000+ views on Deviant Art (keep 'em coming, guys!) you guys are the reason I keep on writing and I'm not stopping anytime soon. Thank you all so much for your love and support and have a happy, healthy new year!**

**Love always Kelly J.T. (CherryFreezie777)**


End file.
